Golf clubs and bags are very expensive items which, especially in recent years, have become the subject of theft. Theft of golf clubs and bags is simple because of the manner in which the owner stores them.
For example, a golfer typically must leave his bag and clubs in a rack outside of the clubhouse, or on his golf cart. The golfer leans the bag containing clubs against the rack, and then proceeds to enter the clubhouse. Often, the golfer can not maintain visual contact with his clubs while in the clubhouse. Alternatively, the bag and clubs are left on the back of a golf cart which is parked somewhere outside of the clubhouse.
When in either of these two locations, a thief may remove one or more clubs from the bag. The thief may also pick up and take the entire bag containing all of the clubs and accessories.
A simple means is needed for locking golf clubs within a bag to prevent their theft. The locking means must be effective in deterring theft of the clubs, but must also not interfere with the use of the bag, including placement and removal of the clubs from the bag during play.
Further, there is also a need for a means for locking an entire bag containing clubs to prevent theft of the bag. A method is needed for locking the bag to items such as golf carts, bag racks, poles and similar items to prevent a thief from stealing the bag and clubs.